


Piano

by Donts



Series: Langst [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: His heart weighed heavy on the keys.
Series: Langst [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Kudos: 29





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Old work I need sleep ahhh

Piano held a special place in Lance's heart. The sounds the instrument made always seemed to put the boy at ease. It was even better when he could play himself.

Anytime he was stressed, angry, sad, all he had to do was play piano and he felt better instantly. Maybe it was the way the keys felt when being pushed, the weight of the pedals beneath his feet, or the satisfaction of knowing he was the one making the beautiful music he heard. All he knew was, piano made his life better.

So you can only imagine how distressing it was when playing piano didn't give the same spark.

It was as if everything had dulled and the music would muffle in his ears. He felt as if it wasn't really him playing. Or maybe he was dreaming. 

Nothing felt real. The notes echoing into the air, bouncing in his head. Phrases muffled as if Lance's head was underwater.

And eventually Lance played less and less.

Piano beginning to feel more like a chore than a coping mechanism.

There was no motivation behind the music, resulting in everything seeming dull. He practiced less and less, feeling no motivation whatsoever.

And that scared Lance.

How could something he treasure so deeply suddenly turn into a burden?

Lance was left with nothing to help him feel better. Nothing to express himself with. Nothing to find joy in.

Piano held a special place in Lance's heart.

And that's why it took a part of Lance's heart when it left.


End file.
